Scarlet Vialos
History * Life in the Crib 0-12 Was born sold at birth to the Brotherhood of Worthless Children, put in a family with Red, Jordan, Drake and Silver. Grew up in a nursery designed to trained children of the Brotherhood to be worthy of joining them, known as the Crib. Early on she stuck out because of her kind heart and pure nature. While the other four members of the family had trouble living together they all were able to enjoy being with Scarlet. Scarlet was able to unite the group with by being the mutual bond between them all. Red and Silver were especially fond of Scarlet. Mother despised Scarlet for not adjusting their the cruel nature that was expected out of the Brotherhood. Mother noticed that Scarlet's nature was even beginning to influence the other 4 and realized that she would have to change Scarlet to save the Brotherhood's future. Began to send students to abuse her and also became much more strict on her. Red noticed this cruelty and began to protect Scarlet from bullies and began getting into fights everyday. At age 12 Mother confronted Scarlet in late in the day while Red was away messing with Titus. Mother told Scarlet that she was considered a failure and even managed to bring down Red and make him a failure too. Mother said Scarlet would become a full member tonight or die. She then ordered the older children to begin attacking Scarlet and said not to stop until someone was dead. Scarlet attempted to run away but was cornered and began to be beaten. Scarlet refused to fight back and just begged the children not to do this. Red came back to the Crib in time to see Scarlet struggling to stay alive. Mother explained to Red why she was doing this, and in a fit of rage Red ran at two of the Children who attacked Scarlet and killed them with his knife. Mother congratulated Red but told the other Children to continue because Scarlet was still not a member. Red charged at Mother and repeatedly stabbed her until Scarlet pulled him off of her. The Brotherhood was contacted and when explaining what had happened Red told the council that Scarlet helped kill them in an effort to get her out of the Crib. The two were made full members that night. Life in the Brotherhood 12-30Category:Characters (Dark Space) Scarlet spent much of her time in the brotherhood as support for the other four. Most of the time she went on missions with Red because she knew that He would most likely not go on the mission if one of them didn't come with him. When Red went on missions without her she spent a lot of time with Silver and talking about ideals that they had or other philosophies. At age 19 Scarlet and Silver entered a relationship as Silver felt that he met someone truly understood what he was about. Silver brought Scarlet along with him on a mission to take down a military faction. On the mission Silver was able to dispose of the group with ease, he saw that all of Scarlet's shots were non-lethal and then grabbed one of the men how was shot by her and dragged him in front of Scarlet. Confronted her saying that if truly wants to be more than a burden to the others she would to take a man's life, saying that injuring them was making it worst on The Brotherhood and her partners. After back and forth debate Scarlet could not take the pressure anymore and killed the man. Silver embraced Scarlet and began to have sex with on the sport. Scarlet did not object because she was still disgusted by what she did and felt she deserved to punished like this. Age 20 after Red and Silver massacred a refugee camp Scarlet realized Red was feeling the same pain she felt and came to Red's side to support him. She left Silver because while supporting Red realized that she was more like Red and not Silver. At age 26 one day while the two walked through what is now Plych Plaza, Scarlet unexpectedly kissed Red and told him the feelings she had for him all these years. The two entered a relationship almost exclusively went on mission together. At age 30 the two where on a mission to destroy smuggled Cyber Crusaders, Scarlet and Red were able to dispose smugglers. Red began to destroy Crusaders and let Scarlet catch her breath, Scarlet walked over to a Crusader and noticed the damaged head. Curious Scarlet let down the Crusaders and immediately he awoke immediately act strange and doing wake up chant. He looked at Scarlet and she introduced herself and asked what his name is. He explain he had no name so Scarlet that he doesn't remember anything not even his name. Scarlet tried to help retrace his memory with question the two immediately started to bond as Sunny's funny nature made her laugh. Scarlet decided to call him Sunny for his Sunny personality. Scarlet convinced Red to let Sunny join them and they take care of him like he was their son. Red agreed to let Sunny join but said he treat him like a partner and not a son. Death 31-32 Scarlet and Sunny joined Red to Titus' ceremony and watched as Titus was named the Colonel of District 94. When the first bullets went off Red told Scarlet to get out of here. At first she refused because she knew that Red would try to get involved and feared he would die without her support. Red then told Sunny to take her away, Sunny picked her up and took her away against her wishes. Scarlet was able slip away from Sunny to reunite with Red as she saw him and Kaze sitting next to Titus' corpse. Scarlet went to hug Red and comfort him she also sent her condolences to Kaze even though he ignored her. After the attack Scarlet tried to help heal Red's wounds but realized nothing she could to would help. Red mentioned how Titus always wanted to be an adventurer and travel around the galaxy seeing new locations. Scarlet said that Red follow that dream in honor of Red and said she would support him. The two left the Brotherhood in order to become adventurers, the two spent all their money to buy a gunship that was just like Titus' old ship. Scarlet said to go out and explore with Sunny to because he needed to be away from Unity Station to heal properly. Scarlet said she would join him after she was able to cut all ties with Unity Station because she became so attached it would be hard to leave. Red reluctantly agreed and told her he would save her the best room in the ship. At age 32 Scarlet was visited Silver as he entered her home and asked were Red was. Told Silver that he left Unity Station and was not going to return until Scarlet was ready to leave. Silver realized what he had to do and took Scarlet and was able to contact Red to tell him to save Scarlet or she would die. Scarlet begged to Silver saying this was wrong and he was acting like a sociopath. Silver talked of how he was waken and needed to finally ascend to the Elder council where he belonged. Red and Sunny arrived to save Scarlet and fought Silver only to be defeated. Silver mocked Red and Sunny and even raped Jordan during all of this Scarlet struggled to remove her binds. Was able to break free as Silver was getting ready to kill Red. Scarlet without hesitation got in the way of the blade and was impaled. Scarlet used all her will to stay alive and then tried to turn to face Red. Silver then dove his blade further into her killing her insistently. Since Red was not able to prove that Scarlet ever existed because the Brotherhood kept not records of their children. Red instead sent Scarlet off into space form the Atlas II. As Scarlet drifted in her casket away from the ship, Red broke down into tears and cried longer then he has before or after.Category:Brotherhood of Worthless Children Category:Human